


Annoying You

by banora_red



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoying K, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Younghyun being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banora_red/pseuds/banora_red
Summary: Everyday, he finds a way to annoy you. Today, he decided that it's "repeat-everything-you-say-day". Today, you decide it's enough.





	Annoying You

Monday, he ate your lunch.

Tuesday, he ditched cleaning duty without you so you had to clean on your own.

Wednesday, he signed you up for the music club that you had no intentions of joining.

HE is Kang Younghyun. Your best friend. He's always been annoying but he's getting more annoying recently. So annoying!

You hate that it's the only word you can use to describe him because the word itself is annoying. You hate that he occupies your mind half of the time. You hate that you like to be more than friends... maybe...

HE is in front of you, a grin plastered on his foxy face. You look at him suspiciously. What is he up to?

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Did you finish the exercise? It's due today."

_"dId YoU fiNisH ThE eXerCisE? iT's DuE toDaY." ___

____

"..."

_"∴" ___

____

"Are you going to be like this all day?"

____

_"aRe You GoiNg tO be LiKe thIs aLL dAy?" ___

______ _ _

Today is Thursday. Apparently it's repeat-everything-you-say-day. Great.

________  
Your head started to hurt. You've avoided him throughout the classes. You got called once, thankfully, and he repeated your answer which was correct, thankfully.  


It's time to go home, which means walking home with him. 

"I'm stupid.." you tell yourself.

 _"i'M stUpiD.."_ of course he heard.

Wait, you can use that.

"I'm annoying!" you told him.

 _"i'M aNnoYinG!"_ Ha!

You threw every insult you could think of but you realize that you're also saying it to yourself. You've had enough.

"Can you stop?"

_"cAn YoU sToP?"_

You stopped walking, making him stop too.

"Younghyun."

_"yOunGhYuN."_

"I love you."

_"i LoVe Yo-"_

"Gotcha! I knew you'd never say that. Back to your senses now? Let's go."

You turned, it's really embarrassing to just blurt it out like that. You felt his hand on your shoulder.

"I love you too." Huh. Did he just-

"What?" Turning back, you've unlocked a hidden talent: imitating a goldfish.

"I asked around. How do I know if I like someone, how to get a person to like me, how to confess, stuff like that." He scratched his head.

Alright, where is this going? (a/n: that's my question too)

"Sungjin told me that the way to any man's heart is his stomach-"

"So you ate my lunch?" you squint your eyes.

"Yeah, it's really good. Then Jae said distance would make the heart grow fonder-"

"So you ditched me?" his hands on your hips

"Right. I waited for you though, followed you until you got home. Next, Wonpil said the opposite. It's too long to mention but basically, he said to keep you close." He sighed, pulling you close.

"So you signed me up to your club? Who's idea is _this_ then?"

"Dowoon's."

"No way! He's a good kid! He would never tell you to do that!" You pushed him away slightly, scandalized at that thought.

"He told me that if someone stuck around after seeing a bad part of me, that if they don't hate me for it, they'd be able to love all of me. I didn't know I could- you know.. annoy you enough to confess? But it kinda worked?"

"Unbelievable."

"uNbeLieV-"

"Don't push it."

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus**
> 
> _"What about Friday? Did you have a plan for Friday?"_
> 
> _"No, I didn't. If everything failed, I was gonna kiss you and hope for the best."_
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first post here. Hello! I don't know if I'm doing this right so, please be gentle with me ^^ Tips and comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you.


End file.
